


Just Watch

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Begging, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>You like to watch me enjoy myself</i>, he texts. <i>Do you want to just watch sometime?</i></p>
<p>Date texts him back a keysmash and a long sequence of emoji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirifuda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirifuda/gifts).



They lie naked and panting in Date's bed afterward, sweat-sticky in the heat, and it was good! It's always good. But.

"Gotou-chan." Date elbows him in the ribs. "You're thinking awfully hard for a man who just came like a demon."

Gotou shoves him in halfhearted retaliation. "Some people don't like to take vacations from thinking."

"Some people like to make trouble for themselves." Date raises an eyebrow. "So come on, what are you frowning about? Didn't you get what you wanted?"

"I did," Gotou admits. "That's just it, though! You're always asking what I want. Is it enough for you?"

"Now you're worried about justice even in bed," Date says. He grins. "It's fine, Gotou-chan. I like to watch you enjoy yourself."

"But—"

"No buts! You clearly need to be worn out more."

Date is admirable at wearing Gotou out, so the subject gets dropped completely for the evening. But the idea comes back to worry at him later, and when he's not close enough to get distracted by Date's smile or Date's biceps or Date's general Date-ness, he realizes he already has the answer.

_You like to watch me enjoy myself_ , he texts. _Do you want to just watch sometime?_

Date texts him back a keysmash and a long sequence of emoji.

_Come by my place tomorrow night, then._

Date's answer is several thumbs up and a winky face. He's lucky he's charming in person.

He's also extraordinarily punctual the following evening, which says even more about his enthusiasm than the way he kisses Gotou hello. His excitement is contagious enough that they're on the way to bed within minutes, Date's overnight bag dropped by the front door, boots kicked off in a corner, hands pulling at each other's clothes. The familiar pleasure of Date's touch is overlain with the delighted anticipation of having figured out what might make _him_ come undone the way Gotou does every time.

"Where do you want me?" Date asks between kisses.

"Bed," Gotou says, pushing him that way with a hand on his bare chest. "What do you want to see?"

"Everything," Date says, which would be unhelpfully vague except he looks warmly, wonderfully sincere about it. He lets Gotou push him down onto the bed, stretching out lean and muscular with his hands behind his head, casual except for how hard he is already.

Gotou kneels on the other side of the bed, watching Date's face as he slides one hand down his stomach to take hold of his cock. That's an amazing expression. He strokes himself slowly, watching the the way Date stares at him hungrily and licks his lips. "This _is_ what you want," he says.

"You figured me out, Gotou-chan," Date says. "It's hot, seeing you loosen up a little."

"I haven't even started doing that yet," Gotou says. He cups his balls in his other hand, letting himself make a soft noise of pleasure. Date's eyes are locked on him, hungry. "But I bet you'll enjoy seeing that, too."

"Yes," Date growls. "Yes, Gotou-chan—"

He reaches out then like he wants to pull Gotou closer, which is something that Gotou expected him to try eventually, though in his plan it was going to take longer than this. Well, the plan can proceed more quickly.

He grabs the handcuffs he'd stashed under the pillow and snaps one cuff around Date's wrist. Date stops, eyebrows raised in surprise. "Oh? What's this?"

"If you want to watch, then just watch," Gotou says, trying to sound more confident than he feels. He pulls the cuffs toward the headboard and Date doesn't fight him, so he snaps the other cuff around one of the corner posts.

He sits back to take himself out of reach of Date's free hand, and to admire the image of Date Akira naked and cuffed to his bed. It's at least as hot as he thought it would be. Probably more.

"You know, I'm pretty sure this is misuse of police resources," Date says, rattling his cuffed hand against the headboard.

"Only if I'm using department property," Gotou retorts.

Date grins. "Gotou-chan, you've been holding out on me! How many other exciting secrets have you been keeping?"

"If you keep trying to distract me," Gotou says, "I'm going to have to gag you." 

"I'll behave," Date says, but Gotou doesn't miss the way his cock jumps at the threat. That's something to consider for later, if he can convince himself he wouldn't miss hearing Date talk.

For now he goes back to stroking his cock, knees spread wider this time, hips hitching up toward his hand. "Feels good," he says, pushing himself to get the words out. "Having you watch, knowing you want me."

"Knowing I want you and I can't quite get to you," Date amends, palming his cock as he watches Gotou move. "That part makes it a little better, eh?"

"Maybe." The answer is yes but it seems a little early to give Date that much satisfaction. Gotou catches his lip between his teeth, reminding himself to go slowly, to make his movements worth watching. The way Date stares, he thinks he must be doing pretty well.

When he's alone, he tends to be efficient about this—brisk, minimal strokes, focused attention right where he needs it. Slowing down and making it more showy feels different, like he's teasing himself almost as much as Date. He thumbs the head of his cock, where a bead of precum glistens, and lifts it to his lips to taste. Date swears.

"Gotou-chan, you drive me crazy," he says admiringly. "Doing that when you know how much I wish I could have a taste myself."

"You like how much it drives you crazy," Gotou says. "And you're going to like this even more." He reaches for the lube bottle on the nightstand and pumps some out onto his fingers. He gave some serious thought to this part—how to make it as hot to watch as possible. He turns his back to Date, knees planted wide, and lets himself spill forward to brace his weight on one forearm. The position leaves his ass in the air, pornographically exposed, and he's blushing hard. But it's going to be worth it, he's almost sure.

"Talk to me, Date-san," he says as he reaches back, trying to sound confident instead of pleading. "Tell me how it looks."

"You look amazing," Date says without hesitation. He groans in appreciation as Gotou presses two slick fingers into himself. "Fuck, look at you." There's a rattle of chain as though he's trying to get free of his cuffs so he can get closer. "This is the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Gotou hums in satisfaction. Knowing how much Date loves it makes him feel powerful despite the position, a little thrill of delight down his spine. He works his fingers in and out, the lube making obscene squelching noises and provoking more curses from Date. It's hard to get even remotely deep enough at this angle, with his own hand—maybe if he had some toys, and that's an idea for next time—but he gives the frustration voice, breathy moans and gasps, and that makes it useful even while he's craving more direct stimulation.

"Gotou-chan," Date moans. "You're going to ruin me."

"If there's something you need," Gotou answers breathlessly, "you should tell me." He presses a third finger in beside the first two and lets himself moan.

"You," Date says. "I want you, fuck."

Gotou looks back over his shoulder; Date is stroking his cock as he watches Gotou finger himself, slow and deliberate. "Nnh, looks like you're doing fine like this."

"Let me touch you, Gotou-chan," Date says. "You're hot to watch, but I want to touch you, too. You feel so good. Please."

The idea of crawling over to Date and sinking down on his cock _does_ sound awfully tempting right now. "I could probably be convinced," Gotou says. He rolls his hips, fucking himself on his fingers, and frankly he'll convince himself before too long. It would feel so much better having Date buried in him, thick and deep.

"Cruel, Gotou-chan, making me beg for it." Date still sounds more pleased than actually upset. 

"Was that supposed to count as begging?" Gotou asks.

"Ah, I'm not very good at it, am I," Date agrees. His voice drops to a husky, pleading register. "Please let me touch you. Let me help you come. Any way you want me to, just let me touch you, let me do more than watch."

Gotou's cock aches. "Any way I want you to," he says. "I like how that sounds."

"Tell you what, I'll owe you," Date says. "I bet you've got other crazy stuff you want to try. I'm game, whatever it is."

"I should gag you just so you don't get yourself into trouble," Gotou says. He sits up, letting his fingers slip free, and meets Date's eyes. "I want to finish cuffing you up."

"So cruel," Date says with a smile. "I'm in your hands."

Gotou retrieves the other set of handcuffs and puts them to good use, chaining up Date's other hand. "If I were as cruel as you seem to think," he says, "I would just finish myself off and not let you do anything about it."

Date actually looks dismayed for the first time that evening. "Gotou-chan, please...."

"But that's not what I want," Gotou says.

"Lucky for me." 

"Lucky for you." Condoms are in the nightstand drawer; Gotou tears one open and rolls it onto Date's cock, taking the opportunity to indulge in a few more sloppy kisses as long as he's right there. Date nips at his lip, rocking up into his hands, and Gotou pulls back just slightly before he wants to so he can see the way Date tries to follow and gets pulled up short.

"More?" Date says, and then like an afterthought, "Please?"

Gotou turns around, straddling Date's lap facing away from him. He reaches down to hold Date's cock steady so he can line himself up. "Still watching?"

"Yes," Date says fervently. "Yes, let me see you take what you want."

That phrasing makes Gotou feel warm all through, and he pushes himself down with a groan of pleasure. Date's cock is thick and hard, sliding up into him easily, filling him the way his fingers couldn't. And Date moans his name, low and hungry, breath hot against the back of his neck.

Gotou lifts himself up and rocks down again, taking Date in deeper. "Keep talking," he says.

"Yeah, you want to hear how good you look, I don't blame you," Date says. He rocks his hips, thrusting deep enough to make Gotou shudder. "You've got such a cute ass to begin with, and watching you fuck me like that, god. You're so sexy, Gotou-chan. I love it, seeing you fill yourself up with my cock."

The plan was to find something they could do together that Date would love, and maybe it's working—he definitely sounds sincere—but Gotou's starting to lose himself in how much he's enjoying it, too. He takes hold of his cock, stroking himself in time with the way he rocks in Date's lap.

The handcuffs clink and grind as Date pulls against them. "Ah, want to touch you more, want to get my hands on you."

"Mmmn," Gotou agrees. He wants that, too, but wanting it and not getting it is exciting in its own way. He leans back, moaning at the way that changes the pressure of Date's cock inside him, and then Date bites down on his nape and he shudders all over. "More," he says, and Date bites again and it's wonderful, just the right contrast to the heavy fullness of Date's cock and the needy strokes of his hand. He lets himself stop worrying so much about how things _should_ go and instead just savors the way they _are_ going, and the pleasure builds steeply, sharply, until he hits a hard, wrenching climax—grinding into Date's lap and spilling over his own hand.

"Please don't stop," Date says immediately. "Please let me come too, Gotou-chan, I'm close, please take me the rest of the way, _fuck_ ," and the raw need in his voice is exactly what Gotou was hoping for.

He doesn't stop, keeps rocking down onto Date's cock as he shudders through aftershocks and into the too-sensitive space beyond, and Date urges him on with the kind of pleas and moans he's dreamed of provoking. When Date comes it's with one last hard thrust and then a convulsive shudder against Gotou's back. He's panting, breath hot against Gotou's nape, as Gotou stops moving and relaxes into him.

"You're so good," Date says, between kisses to Gotou's neck and shoulders. "So good to me, Gotou-chan."

Gotou reaches down so he can hold onto the condom and make sure it doesn't slip while he pulls free. Date sighs contentedly as he does it, and Gotou turns around to press his lips to Date's for a slow, lingering kiss.

Which is good, but it would be better with Date's arms around him, so after a few seconds of that he pulls back and digs the handcuff key out from under the pillows. 

"Right there all along, huh?" Date says.

Gotou fits the key into the lock of the first cuff. "Of course. It was enough of a risk to use something with a real lock in the first place. If something had gone wrong—"

Date presses newly freed fingertips to Gotou's lips. "I know. Still saving the world even when you're having kinky sex." He sounds so charmed by the idea that Gotou doesn't protest the absurd overstatement.

Instead he frees Date's other hand, and in return gets exactly what he wants, both of those muscular arms wrapped around him, warm and solid. Next time hangs somewhere in the back of his mind, enticing, with all the things he could ask for. But that's later; this time is still happening, as Date claims another kiss and Gotou melts into it. Things never go quite according to plan with him.

But they always go so well.


End file.
